Décris-moi le vert de tes yeux
by demdemyx
Summary: Lors de la bataille confrontant la meute de Derek à celle de Deucalion, Stiles est blessé au visage. La vie vie de l'adolescent se voit changer dû au fait qu'il a perdu la vue. Stiles devra réapprendre à vivre avec son nouvel handicape et ce malgré les hauts mais surtout les bas que celui-ci engendre .Heureusement, que Derek et sa meute sont là pour l'aider. M à venir
1. Chapitre 1: gris monotone

Décris-moi le vert de tes yeux.

Chapitre 1 : Gris monotone

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour les louveteaux! Je suis de retour après un certain temps d'absentéisme dû à l'obtention de mon Baccalauréat en travail social ainsi que du syndrome de la page blanche qui revient assez souvent. Alors voilà, au menu, une première histoire mettant en vedette les personnages de Teen Wolf Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas inséré l'histoire avec les sacrifices humains et c'est pour cette raison que Stiles, Lydia et Allison sont présent lors du combat. Certain élément ne sont pas identique à la vrai histoire de Teen wolf.**

Derek et sa meute pensaient qu'ils auraient été en mesure de se reposer un peu après après la saga qui

les avaient opposé à Jackson, transformé en Kanima, Matt, son premier maître et Gerard, son second et grand-père d'Allison.

Toutefois, peu de temps après, Derek découvrit un mystérieux symbole gravé sur la porte des décombres de sa maison d'enfance. Puis, une meute d'alpha s'installa à Beacon Hill sans faire attention au territoire de Derek. Au début, celui-ci avait tenté tant bien que mal de se faire le plus discret possible pour éviter toute éventualité bien que son loup hurlait de rage à l'intérieur de lui. Néanmoins, sa stratégie de rester tapissé dans l'ombre ne fonctionna pas bien longtemps puisue Scott et les les autres furent mêlés quotidiennement aux membres de la meute d'alpha. Derek dû revoir sa stratégie de défense pour faire comprendre à Deucalion, le leader de cette meute, que Beacon Hill lui appartenait et qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être ici. Ce dernier avait rit au visage du jeune alpha et l'avait poliment retourner chez lui. Deucalion n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser un tout nouveau territoire pour la simple raison qu'un autre alpha lui ordonnait, un alpha plus jeune et donc moins expérimenté que lui, qui plus est.

De ce fait, une guerre s'était déclaré entre les deux meutes. Une guerre brutale qui engageait de nombreux coup de gueule et de griffes. Scott et Derek avaient eu à confronter Ennis dès leur première rencontre à l'hôpital pour sauver Isaac de ses griffes. Quand au loup-garou blond, le pauvre, avait été prit en chasse et durement attaqué par Ethan et Aiden, les jumeaux qui fréquentaient leur lycée, peux avant l'affrontement de son alpha et du bêta avec Ennis . Les alpha, qui s'étaient fait subtile depuis leur arrivé dans la ville, se montraient désormais plus agressif et n'avaient pas peur de montrer leur crocs et leur griffes.

Plus les mois avançaient et plus l'atmosphère entre les deux meutes devenait palpable. Deucalion, l'alpha des alpha de la troupe avait rendu une visite assez douloureuse à Derek et sa sœur Cora, nouvellement retrouvée. Cette visite surprise de l'aveugle avait fait comprendre au jeune Hale que Deucalion le voulait dans ses rangs mais que pour cela, Derek devait tuer un de ses bêta. Le brun, sentant le danger imminent, avait foutu Isaac en dehors du loft qu'ils partageaient depuis peu, obligeant ce dernier à être hébergé chez Scott.

Il le savait, bientôt, ce serait la guerre entre les deux clans et ils devait au plus vite entraîner sa meute pour cette éventualité. À cet effet, le plus jeune Hale ordonna à chacun des membres de sa meute à participer à l'entraînement qu'il avait spécialement conçu pour ce genre de situation.

L'entraînement dura presque deux mois,deux mois à travailler d'arrache-pied, deux mois où les lycanthropes avaient acquis des techniques de combats en solitaire mais aussi en groupe. Les humains n'avaient pas été épargné. Allison avait mis les bouchées doubles entre l'entraînement de Derek mais aussi celui de son père. Lydia, qui avait sus depuis l'histoire du Kanima que les loups-garous existaient, s'était fait donner des cours d'auto-défense avec Stiles par Peter.

Puis, en plein mois de décembre, la bataille éclata dans un ultime coup de gueule entre Derek et Deucalion.

L'affrontement faisait rage dans l'établissement abandonné.

Derek affrontait Ennis, la force brute du groupe d'alpha. Tous avaient trouvé son opposant. Stiles et Lydia quant à eux, étaient resté à l'écart, à la demande de Derek, pour ne pas être blessé dans l'affrontement mais ils restaient aux aguets et n'hésiterait pas à se battre au besoin.

Après un instant, Derek fut mis au sol par Ennis, ses bras se tordaient dans un angle impossible, cassés net, au dessus de sa tête. Une des mains de son opposant était à sa gorge et l'étranglait. Derek se tortillait pour se défaire de la poigne de l'autre mais il n'y arrivait pas, gêné par son handicape. Stiles vit Kali, du coin de l'œil, arriver derrière Ennis pour assernir un coup de pieds griffés qui allait être mortel,même pour Derek.

La scène se fit lente, un peu comme une scène au ralentit dans un film, Stiles avait accouru vers Derek et ses asseyants dans l'espoir de faire bouger Ennis, ce qui aurait donné la possibilité à Derek de se relevé et d'évité le coup de la louve. Stiles poussa l'homme qui retenait Derek par la gorge, mais à cet instant, son plan s'écroula.

Au lieu de donner une charge assez puissante pour repousser le grand alpha, celui-ci bougea d'à peine quelque centimètre, tenant toujours Derek à la gorge. Sonné, Stiles ne vit pas Kali arriver par derrière et c'est lui qui prit le coup de pieds au visage, le projetant deux mètres plus loin.

Voyant l'opportunité qu'il avait de déstabiliser son adversaire alors que celui-ci avait lâché sa gorge un instant, Derek se releva, et malgré l'horrible douleur qui émanait de ses bras fracturés, il fonça sur son opposant et le força jusqu'à la limite du pallier du second étage de la battisse en ruine pour le projeter en bas, dans les escaliers roulants.

En entendant le craquement des os du corps d'Ennis, tout le monde s'arrêtèrent pour voir et comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. L'un des alpha avait été gravement blessé.

Ethan et Aiden s'approchèrent du corps de l'autre alpha, et en supportant le grand corps sur leurs épaules, les jumeaux rejoignirent le reste de leur meute pour quitter les lieux.

Avant de franchir la porte, Deucalion se tourna vers la meute de Derek, relevant ses lunettes sombres, il lança:

« Nous nous reverrons Derek. Car comme dis le dicton : œil pour œil, dent pour dent.»

Puis l'aîné des alpha repartit avec eux.

Scott avait eu à retenir Isaac de ne pas partir à la chasse de leurs ennemis.

À cet instant, personne n'avait pris connaissance de l'état de Stiles qui était resté couché au sol les mains crispées sur son visage, jusqu'au moment ou celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur.

Les autres se regroupèrent près de lui. Du sang coulait du visage de l'hyperactif. Isaac lui prit les mains pour découvrir un visage où une marque sanglante prenant la forme de griffes s'étaient formé dans la chaire et lui barrait la peau de la droite de son front jusqu'à sa joue gauche, touchant ses deux yeux qui étaient fermé bien dur.

Stiles se débattait au sol alors que Scott et Isaac le retenait.

«**Putain ne me touchez pas, j'ai mal!**» Hurlait Stiles en tenta de s'échapper des bras de Scott et Isaac. «**Appelez une ambulance vite!**» Cria Isaac aux autres alors qu'il retenait toujours le blessé.

Lydia s'empressa de composer le numéro des urgences puis il attendirent que ceux-ci débarquent, emmenant le jeune Stilinski, qui avait heureusement perdu connaissance, sur la civière.


	2. Chapitre 2: Rouge sang

Chapitre 2

Rouge, sang

***Mot de l'auteure : Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'ai dû ré-écrire cette fiction car à certain moment ça ne coordonnait plus avec le reste, il se peut que des erreurs se soit glissé, j'en suis désolé***

Scott et les autres avaient suivi l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. À leur arrivé, Stiles fut immédiatement transporté dans la salle d'opération et ils le perdirent de vue.

Melissa McCall, qui passait par la salle de triage pour aller chercher des formulaires importants aperçut son fils arriver au pas de course à la réception. Elle se précipita sur lui lorsqu'elle remarqua que Scott semblait perdu et inquiet.

-«**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**» Demanda-elle, inquiète.

-«**C'est la meute d'alpha, nous avons eu à nous battre contre eux et Stiles à reçus un coup en voulant sauver Derek! Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir!?**» Scott était totalement paniqué, il voulait suivre son meilleur ami au delà des portes de l'urgence et s'assurer qu'il allait s'en sortir.

_Bien sûre Melissa était au courant pour toute l'histoire de loup-garou._

_Un événement en amenant un autre, la mère de Scott avait été impliqué directement dans l'affaire lorsqu'elle avait été fait prisonnière par Matt et qu'elle avait vu son fils se transformer en bête mi-homme, mi-loup. Il avait fallu du temps avant que madame McCall se fasse à l'idée que son fils unique et la plupart de ses amis soient de telles créatures._

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler, Stiles et Scott avait toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde et elle se souvenait de la façon que le petit Stilinski était rentré dans leur vie alors qu'il ne devait avoir que 2 ou 3 ans. À la mort de Mathilda, la mère de Stiles, Mélissa était devenu comme une seconde mère pour lui. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit de la bouche de Scott que son meilleur ami avait été blessé, son cœur s'arrêta comme si on lui apprenait que son propre fils l'avait été. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas outrepasser les lois de l'hôpital, elle devait rester à son poste.

**-«Je ne peux pas te répondre Scott, je ne suis pas assigné à l'urgence aujourd'hui. Vous allez devoir attendre que les médecins aient fini où qu'une infirmière vienne vous rencontrer.**» Fit-elle, désolé en voyant la mine décrépit du brun.

Impuissants, plusieurs de la meute s'assirent dans la salle d'attente alors que Scott, Lydia et Derek restèrent debout à faire les cents pas dans le petit couloir.

Après 5 minutes le père de Stiles débarqua à l'hôpital en trombe en criant :

**-«OÙ EST STILES, OÙ EST MON FILS, JE VEUX VOIR STILES!»**

Des infirmières arrivèrent et lui demanda de se calmer mais ce ne fut pas assez et les agents de sécurité furent appelé en aide pour maîtriser John Stilinski qui se débattait comme un diable. Un fois calmé, John se tourna vers Scott et lui demanda des explications.

-« **Nous étions partis rejoindre Allison et Lydia qui promenaient son chien. Le chien s'est échappé et nous avons couru pour le rattraper mais il s'est sauvé dans le boisé. En le cherchant, nous sommes tombé sur une sorte d'animal sauvage et il a commencé à charger Stiles. La bestiole lui a griffée le visage avant de repartir.**»

-«**Encore cette histoire d'animal sauvage sortie de nul part hein?**» De toute évidence, le shérif n'allait pas gober cette excuse comme il l'avait fait, mainte et mainte fois auparavant.

-«**Scott, je veux la vérité. Stiles à été blessé. Que-s'est-t-il-passé?**» Le père de Stiles regardait le jeune loup-garou dans les yeux avec insistance et c'est à cet instant que Lydia vint supporté la théorie de Scott en validant que c'était bel et bien un animal sauvage qui les avait attaqué alors qu'ils cherchaient Prada, son chien.

L'homme n'eu pas le temps de demandé ce que Derek Hale faisait avec eux, qu'une infirmière vint à leur rencontre :

-«**Vous êtes John Stilinski, le père de Genim?**» Demanda t-elle en obtenant un hochement de tête comme réponse. L'infirmière invita le shérif à la rejoindre un peu plus loin, à l'écart des plus jeunes.

De leur côté les loups de la meute se mirent à écouter en douce ce que l'infirmière disait au père de Stiles tout en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'ils entendaient à Allison et à Lydia.

- «**L'état de Genim est pour l'instant stable, nous ne craignons plus pour sa vie.**»

John soupira de soulagement.

- «**Toutefois, il a été gravement blessé au visage. Les médecins ont tout tenté, mais la cornée et la rétine des deux yeux de Genim ont été touchées. À cette étape,les médecins sont certain d'une chose, votre fils sera aveugle.**»

En entendant cette nouvelle, un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et tous le monde se regardaient. Le remord rongeait le cœur de Derek. Stiles avait été non seulement blessé mais en plus, il était devenu aveugle, par sa faute, sa faiblesse.

John revint auprès des autres avec l'infirmière. Sa colère était tombé. Pourquoi être en colère alors que son fils unique, la seule personne qui lui restait de sa famille était encore en vie. En vie mais aveugle pour le reste de ces jours.

-«**Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?**» Demanda Isaac qui s'était levé en voyant John et l'infirmière revenir vers eux.

-«**Malheureusement, il est toujours au bloc opératoire où les médecins s'occupent de refermer les blessures qu'il à au visage. Les blessures mineures.**» Fit l'infirmière en appuyant sur le mot mineures en constatant que plusieurs des jeunes personnes dans la salles avaient le teint livide.

-«**Lorsqu'il sortira de la salle d'opération pour aller dans celle de réveille. Nous viendrons vous chercher shérif Stilinski. Cependant, seule la famille proche pourra aller le voir car il aura besoin de se reposer. Les heures de visite seront pour plus tard.»** Fini t-elle par dire avant de tourner les talons.

John fini par faire les cents pas avec Scott et Derek, Lydia, elle, s'était fatiguée à la longue et s'était assise avec les autres. Après une heure d'attente, Isaac et Allison avaient quitté les lieux en promettant de revenir pour prendre des nouvelles de leur ami. Au bout de trois heures et demi d'attente, la même infirmière revint à leur rencontre et se tourna vers John.

-«**Nous avons amené votre fils dans la salle de réveil, vous pouvez venir avec moi Chérif. Pour les autres, il faudra attendre environ une demi heure avant que votre ami ne se réveille. Vos aurez le droit à 15 minutes de visite.**»

John délaissa les adolescents dans la salle d'attente pour aller rejoindre son fils.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la même infirmière vint les rejoindre et leur intima de la suivre pour rendre visite à Stiles.

-«** Je vous le répète, vous n'avez que 15 minutes.**» Fit elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans la salle se dressait un petit lit où l'adolescent était allongé, un soluté dans le bras, et des pansements au niveau du visage. Tous se rapprochèrent de lui et de son père.

-« **Vous êtes tous là?**» Demanda Stiles d'une voix endormis.

-« **Allison et Isaac ont quitté il y a environ une heure, mais ils vont revenir.**» Fit Scott, qui s'était approché du lit.

-« **Comment te sens-tu?**» Demanda le jeune loup.

-«** En ce moment, je me sens comme si mon corps entier était une guimauve. Mis à part que j'ai un mal de crâne horrible et je suis fatigué, mais ça pourrait être pire.**» Fit Stiles.

-« **Et comment tu prends ta heu,...Nouvelle condition?**» Demanda doucement Scott en regardant John Stilinski qui lui fit un signe de se taire sur le sujet.

« **Quelle nouvelle condition?**» Demanda Stiles en se passant une mais sr le visage.

« **Ha, tu veux parler de ça? Ce n'est rien, je suis sur et certain que je vais m'en remettre et tu me ****connais Scotty, je suis tellement tête de mule que dans un rien de temps, je vais recommencer à voir**.» Répondit Stiles avec un rire jaune.

La meute offrirent un regard sympathisant au père de Stiles qui semblait désorienté.

En faisant attention pour que John ne les voit pas, Scott entraîna Derek à l'écart et lui demanda, tout bas :

-« **Écoutes, j'aimerais savoir si la morsure pourrait le guérir. Stiles ne mérites pas cet handicape.**»

-« **Habituellement, la morsure permet de guérir les blessures que son porteur reçoit après qu'il soit devenu loup-garou. Je ne suis pas sûre que la morsure peut le guérir**.» Répondit Derek

-« **Tu es en train de me dire que nous avons peut-être une chance de guérir Stiles et que nous ne faisons rien?**» S'énerva Scott.

-« **Pour une chance de lui ramené la vue qu'il vient de perde, nous prenons aussi une chance de le tuer si je le mords**» S'énerva à son tour Derek

-«**Tu sembles te ficher éperdument du sort de Stiles alors que tu lui dois la vie!**» Fit Scott en empoignant le t-shirt déchiré de Derek mais la situation pris une tout autre tournure lorsque Derek lui empoigna le bras et retourna Scott face contre le mur.

-«**Écoute moi bien McCall, j'ai rien demandé à personne, moi. Et tu devrais regarder les choses en face, Stiles est en vie et il a encore ses autres sens.**» Fit Derek en relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur le bras du jeune loup.

Les deux lycaons s'échangèrent un regard noir avant de regagner les autres qui étaient resté aux chevets de l'adolescent hyperactif. Par ailleurs, les deux loups venaient d'intercepter une conversation :

« Les médecins ont dit que je pourrai sortir dans 4 ou 5 jours. Une personne préposée à l'aide à domicile va venir à la maison pour faire l'installation de modules qui vont m'aider dans ma réhabilitation. Jusqu'au moment où je retrouverai la vue, pas vrai papa?» Fit Stiles en tournant la tête du côté où il pensait que son père se trouvait. Après une hésitation, John répondit par l'affirmatif ce qui fit sourire Stiles alors que le sourire des autres adolescents étaient triste.


	3. Chapter 3: Blanc coqille d'oeuf

Chapitre 3 :

Blanc coquille d'œuf

Note de l'auteure : Tout d'abord, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté à leur liste de fanfiction/auteur préféré ou à suivre. Je vous avais mentionné que le troisième chapitre allait être publi semaines après mon accident mais voilà presque 1 mois que je n'ai rien écris. Sinon, mon doigt se porte mieux, il reprend une forme un peu plus normal mais il me fait souffrir lorsque j'écris:/, merci aux personnes qui m'ont envoyé un petit mot pour ma guérison:)

_Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital. _

_Tout ce qu'il vit n'était que du blanc. _

_Du blanc, sans texture, sans nuance ni forme, tout était homogène._

_L'adolescent sortit du lit et se mit à marcher à travers cet immensité blanche._

_Il marcha pendant, ce qui lui avait semblé, des heures._

_-« Allô? Il y à quelqu'un?» Demanda t-il, mais seulement l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit._

_-«Allô?!» Ré-essaya t-il en attente d'une réponse._

_Mais il n'y avait rien ni personne pour lui répondre._

_L'adolescent se mit à courir. Tout d'abord tout droit, puis en site dans tous les sens, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Un mur à rentrer dedans, un meuble où se fracasser la petite orteil, une personne qui lui dirait où il est. Mais il n'y avait rien._

_À bout de souffle et de force, Stiles s'écroula sur, ce qui aurait été normalement, le sol._

_L'hyperactif n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller sur ses émotions et encore moins à les faire voir à quinconce. À la mort de sa mère son père s'était enfermé dans un mutisme qui avait duré plusieurs semaines. Il avait commencé à boire et travaillait pour oublier sa peine. Stiles avait hérité de lui, la capacité de caché, de fuir, ses émotions. Avec l'absence parfois physique parfois mentale de son père, il avait eu à acquérir très jeune de l'autonomie et à devenir responsable. Parfois, c'était le jeune Stiles de 9 ans qui faisait le souper à son père, couché ivre mort sur le canapé. _

_Néanmoins, se renfermement d'émotions avait engendré chez le jeune Stilinski des crises de panique incontrôlable qui l'avaient parfois mené jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais jamais il n'avait parlé de ce qu'il ressentait. Et souvent dans ses rêves, son trop plein d'émotions explosait et il se retrouvait à nouveau à l'âge où il avait perdue sa mère. Au moins dans ses rêves il pouvait se permettre de vivre ses états d'âmes et il n'était pas rare qu'il se réveille au petit matin, encore plus fatigué que la veille et les joues mouillées de larmes._

_Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et cala sa tête entre ses genoux tout en se prenant la tête._

_-«Aidez-moi» Gémit-il en laissa couler quelques larmes._

_-« Est-tu perdu?» Fit une voix, grave et calme, que Stiles ne reconnu pas._

_-« Aidez-moi, je suis perdu» Répondit Stiles à la voix, puisqu'il ne vit pas d'où celle-ci venait._

_L'adolescent sentit une main passer doucement sur sa joue et sur son menton avant de disparaître._

_-« C'est bien dommage.» Fit simplement la voix avant que Stiles ne vit une grande femme loup-garou, à la peau foncée et au cheveux long, foncer sur lui et le frapper au visage au visage._

Stiles se réveilla brusquement, ne fine couche de sueur parcourant son frond.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Le blanc envahissant du rêve qu'il venait de faire avait laissé place aux ténèbres. Stiles passa une main sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose lui obstruait la vue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir quoi exactement mais il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas.

De un, le lit dans lequel il venait de se réveiller n'était sûrement pas le sien puisqu'il n'était pas aussi douillet. L'air ambiante sentait le désinfectant et non l'odeur caractéristique de sa chambre à couché. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé hier mais son cerveau s'obstinait à ne pas coopérer.

Stiles se passa à nouveau une main sur ce qui semblait être des pansements sur son visage et sa main tremblante se mit à les défaire.

Et puis, cela frappa Stiles comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

La bataille qu'il y avait eu lieu dans le vieil immeuble abandonné, Derek cloué au sol par Ennis, Kali qui allait le frapper alors qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et lui qui s'élance dans l'idée utopique de pousser Ennis pour libérer Derek mais qui prend le coup de pied griffé de la brune en plein visage.

Stiles se rappelait maintenant.

Il était devenu aveugle.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait apprécier le bleu du ciel lors des journée de juillet alors que Scott et lui seraient couchés dans la verte pelouse. Plus jamais il ne verrait le blond vénitien des cheveux de Lydia. Plus jamais il ne pourra se moquer de la mâchoire croche de Scott, car il ne pourra plus jamais la voir. Les fossettes que creusent les joues de Danny lorsqu'il sourit.

Le cadre retenant la photo de sa mère dans sa jolie robe d'été jaune.

Et bien qu'il avait de le misère à se l'admettre, la couleur mystérieuse des iris de Derek qui variait entre le bleu et le vert, allait lui manquer.

Ce dont il avait surtout peur, c'était d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait déjà vue dans sa vie.

Trop concentré par toutes les choses à voir qui allaient lui manquer, Stiles ne s'aperçut pas qu'au bout de son lit, une personne s'y était assise et le regardait tristement.

Derek.

Probablement que lui-même pensait être la dernière personne à être revenu au chevet de Stiles. Mais il devait se l'admettre même si ce dernier était profondément agacent et qu'il parlait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, il tenait à l'adolescent.

Lors que Stiles s'était réveillé de ce qui lui avait semblé être un cauchemar, Derek avait senti un pincement au cœur et de l'amertume.

C'était de sa faute si Stiles était à l'hôpital, en panique et aveugle et Derek ne savait pas comment il pouvait aider le garçon en retour ni comment lui prouver sa reconnaissance.

Derek allait quitter la chambre de l'hôpital quand il entendit celui-ci murmurer un :

-« Qui est là? Papa c'est toi?»

Stiles s'était légèrement relevé du lit, cherchant d'une main fébrile,cherchant la présence rassurante de son père, mais aggripa que le vide.

-« Scott?»

Derek se désolait de la scène qui se présentait à lui. D'un côté, il aurait aimé prendre la main de Stiles et le rassurer de sa présence mais d'un autre, il avait trop honte de lui même.

-« Qui est là? Je sais qu'il y à quelqu'un!»

Derek demeura silencieux.

-« Est ce Deucalion, les jumeaux, Ennis ou Kali. Êtes-vous ici pour finir le travail et me tuer?»

Stiles commençait à paniquer face au manque de réponse ce qui fit paniquer aussi Derek qui partit comme un voleur de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant un Stiles totalement perdu.


	4. Chapter 4: Vert de rage

Chapitre 4

Vert de rage

**Mots de l'auteure : Voici un chapitre Bonus, comme vous le constaterez, il est plus long que les autres car je tenais à vous offrir un petit remerciement pour ceux et celles qui mon ajouté èa leur liste d'histoire/auteure à suivre ou préféré.**

Trois jours passèrent après l'accident qui avait rendu Stiles aveugle. Aujourd'hui, celui-ci avait obtenu congé de l'hôpital et pouvait enfin retourner chez lui, ce qui le soulagea grandement lorsque le médecin lui annonça.

-«Ras le bol de la bouffe de la cafétéria et d'un lit inconfortable.» Avait-il mentionné à son père en entendant la bonne nouvelle.

John avait ri de bon cœur avec son fils et avait guidé celui-ci de la sortie jusqu'à l'entrée du domicile Stilinski.

Dès son arrivée, Stiles se fit conduire jusqu'à la table de cuisine où l'odeur alléchante de cheeseburger se faisait sentir.

-« Tu n'es pas censé de manger ce genre de cochonnerie papa...Mais pour cette fois, je ne te blâmerai pas. J'espère au moins que tu as pensé à faire des frites spirales» fit Stiles en empoignant le cheese et en le menant, non sans mal, à sa bouche.

Bien sûr, John n'avait pas oublié d'acheter des frites préférées de son fils unique, il voulait que le retour à la maison de ce dernier ce passe de la manière la plus douce et agréable.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, John raconta les journées de travail qu'il avait eu depuis que Stiles était à l'hôpital, celui-ci posait des questions et racontait lui aussi ses journées.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger et que John s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table, il alla chercher quelque chose dans le salon et le déposa en prenant bien soin de faire entrechoquer l'objet avec le bois pour faire réagir son fils face au son.

-« Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir après ce qu'y s'est passé. Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'utile pour toi, dans ta situation.» Il s'empressa d'ajouter le mot **passagère **lorsqu'il vit que Stiles allait lui répliquer.

Stiles tâta la table jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent un cylindre de métal froid qui faisait environ 5 pieds de long.

-« Une canne?» Demanda Stiles, stupéfait.

-« Elle pourra te servir lorsque moi ou tes amis ne serons pas là. J'avais pensé à un chien au début, mais avec mes allergies, je ne pouvais pas nous le permettre. J'espère que tu comprends.» Fit John en se massant le bas de la nuque tout en regardant son fils prendre la canne blanche et l'admirer du bout des doigts.

-« J'y ai fait graver ton nom.»

L'adolescent sourit, prit la canne et déposa le bout au sol pour pouvoir la tester.

Il se leva et marcha un peu à travers la cuisine et le salon, faisant aller sa canne de gauche à droite pour la faire cogner sur des objets.

-«J'avais pensé que tu voudrais aussi la nommer du même prénom que ta Jeep, Betsie. Dis-toi qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de moyen de transport.» Continua le plus vieux des deux Stilinski.

Stiles eu un sourire, mais ne pensa pas plus à sa jeep qu'il ne pourrait plus conduire, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Après 15 minutes où Stiles parcourut la totalité du rez-de-chaussée de la maison, quelqu'un sonna. Le jeune aveugle voulut aller ouvrir, mais en se retournant, il se prit un cadre de porte en plein visage devant le regard désolé de son père qui alla ouvrir.

Devant la porte se tenait Scott, Lydia, Allison et Isaac.

John les fit rentrer et la bande d'amis aida Stiles à monter jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils se regroupèrent tous.

Les installations spéciales que la préposée avait installées étaient majoritairement dans la chambre de Stiles. Cela comptait un réveille-matin avec reconnaissance vocale, des rampes de soutiens un peu partout, incluant la salle de bain ainsi que d'autres accessoires qui avaient pour but de faciliter la nouvelle vie de Stiles. Tout cet équipement avait coûté très cher au Shérif, mais ce dernier savait que ces modules allaient être utiles à son fils.

-«J'ai eu une idée géniale pour t'aider pour les prochaines semaines.» Fit Lydia.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle se leva du lit du brun et se dirigea vers son placard en l'ouvrant.

-« Pour t'aider et te sauver du temps le matin, je vais agencer tes vêtements ensemble sur un même support. Comme ça, le matin, tu choisis un support et tu auras un pantalon, un t-shirt ou une chemise agencés.»

Stiles eut un petit rire amusé et remercia Lydia qui commençait déjà à faire son travail.

-« Je vais revenir tous les vendredis après les cours pour refaire l'agencement et pour te faire des cours.» Continua-t-elle.

-« Des cours?» S'intéressa l'hyperactif.

-«Bien sûr, je vais t'enseigner le braille. En fait, je vais l'apprendre en même temps que toi, mais j'ai devancé mes leçons et je suis allé à la bibliothèque chercher des de la documentation.»

Scott prit lui aussi la parole.

-« Dans mon cas, c'est sûr que je me suis tout désigné à venir te chercher tous les matins et te ramener tous les soirs pour les cours, mais aussi pour tes courses personnelles et tes rendez-vous.» Fit Scott tout sourire.

-« Wow vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour me rendre la vie facile» Répondit Stiles en souriant.

-«C'est le moindre que l'on puisse faire pour toi. Et nous savons que tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous.» Répondit Scott.

-«C'est gentil. Mais je ne suis pas handicapé non plus, je suis juste aveugle. Je serais capable de vivre une vie normale. Mais j'apprécie vraiment votre aide.»

Les 5 amis discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la chambre de Stiles.

Le shérif se fit voir dans le cadre de porte et salua les autres adolescents présents dans la pièce.

-«Je dois quitter pour une urgence au poste, j'en ai sûrement pour toute la nuit. J'ai laissé assez d'argent pour que vous puissiez vous organiser une soirée entre amis. »

Tout le monde remercia le shérif et ce dernier fit signe à Scott de le suivre dans le couloir.

-« C'est la première nuit de Stiles hors de l'hôpital et je ne veux pas le laisser seul si longtemps. J'apprécierais si vous pouviez lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à mon retour du travail.» Demanda John en pressant l'épaule du jeune loup-garou.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévu le coup.» Répondit Scott en lui faisant un clin d'oeil puis il retourna auprès de ses amis alors que le shérif sortit.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Ils avaient opté pour commander des pizzas et Isaac avait voulu proposé de passer le reste de la soirée à écouter des films d'horreur, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Lydia, il préféra s'abstenir et englouti sa part de pizza.

Finalement, ils ne firent que parler, rigoler et faire des activités qui ne nécessitaient pas le sens de la vue, ce qui fut assez difficile à trouver.

Vers 1 heure du matin, tous furent couchés et dormaient paisiblement, sauf Stiles dont le sommeil était agité par d'affreux cauchemars sans queue ni tête. En fait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait réellement dormi puisqu'il se réveilla souvent dû à ses rêves.

**. .**

** .**

Le soleil se leva vers les 6 heure du matin, faisant baigner la chambre de Stiles de ses chauds rayons de lumière. La petite troupe d'amis se réveilla vers les 8 heure du matin alors que Stiles lui était déjà bien réveillé dû à la nuit presque blanche qu'il avait passé.

Jusqu'à 8:30 les cinq amis restèrent à se vautrer dans leur couverture, baillant aux corneilles et remerciant le ciel que ce soit dimanche. Puis Isaac eut l'idée de faire le petit déjeuner. Scott, Lydia et Allison le suivirent en bas dans la cuisine alors que le jeune Stilinski les informa qu'il avait besoin de se doucher.

Avant de descendre avec les autres, Scott aida Stiles à se rendre à la salle de bain. Il prépara une serviette et les vêtements de son ami qu'il laissa sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes. Il referma la porte derrière lui, mais au fond de lui, Scott ne voulait pas laisser son meilleur ami seul. Intérieurement, il se disait que Stiles allait sûrement se sentir humilié s'il lui demandait s'il voulait qu'il reste dans les parages pour l'aider. Finalement, le jeune loup-garou descendit rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Stiles se trouvait a beau milieu de la pièce, il attendait que Scott parte, car oui, il avait connaissance que son ami latino se trouvait derrière la porte. Quand il fut sûr que McCall fut partit, il se déshabilla et à l'aide des barres de soutien, se glissa dans la douche, douche qu'il eut un peu de difficulté à faire fonctionné. Soit que l'eau était trop chaude ou trop froide.

Stiles se lava rapidement puis il fit comme il faisait habituellement lorsqu'il prenait une douche chez lui, il s'assied dans le fond de la baignoire et profita de la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son visage et sa peau.

Depuis le plus loin qu'il pouvait se le rappeler, c'était une habitude qu'il avait et qu'il exerçait parfois sans trop sans rendre compte. Ça lui permettait de faire le vide dans sa tête ou de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées éparpillées.

Après quelque minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses eux commencèrent à brûler, comme s'ils étaient en feu. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il se pouvait qu'il ressente encore de la douleur malgré le fait que sa blessure était guérie. D'une part, il pouvait s'agir soit d'une infection ou du syndrome du membre fantôme, bien qu'il est encore ses deux yeux il avait perdu la vue et son corps pouvait réagir de la même façon à la perte.

Stiles décida de sortir de la douche pour aller prendre les antidouleurs que le docteur lui avait prescrits, il se releva et fit attention pour ne pas trébucher dans la baignoire.

Lorsqu'il tâta autour de lui pour attraper son drap de bain, sa main ne frôla que la porcelaine froide de la cuvette des toilettes.

-« Et merde, c'est bien ma chance. » Fit-il en comprenant que ses vêtements et le drap avaient dû tomber par terre.

-« Allez, trouve-nous maintenant.» Continua-t-il a murmurer pour lui-même.

Stiles sortit une jambe de la baignoire, mais lorsqu'il voulut en sortir complètement, il se prit dans le rebord. Dans sa chute, il agita les bras pour réussir à s'agripper à quelque chose qui se trouva à être le rideau de douche toutefois, il se prit la cuvette des toilettes en pleine tête, ce qui brisa le couvercle.

Pendant ce temps en bas, alors que les 4 amis s'amusaient tout en préparant des crêpes, ils entendirent un vacarme venant de l'étage. Ils se regardèrent l'espace 'une seconde puis Scott accourut vers les escaliers suivis de Lydia, Allison et Isaac.

Le brun s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain de l'étage.

Il cogna :

-« Mec, ça va?» Demanda-t-il, d'une voix assez forte pour que Stiles puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours du robinet de la douche.

Néanmoins, Scott ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de son meilleur ami.

-« Stiles, réponds-moi, est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans?» Continua le jeune loup-garou.

Mais Stiles ne lui répondait toujours pas.

Il fit signe aux autres de reculer, expliquant qu'il allait défoncer la porte.

En 2 bons coups d'épaule, les joints de la porte en bois cédèrent et celle-ci tomba du côté de la salle de bain, où un épais nuage de vapeur en sortit.

Scott scanna la salle.

Le drap de bain ainsi que les vêtements qu'il avait amenés à Stiles plus tôt, était tombé du côté opposé à la douche, d'ailleurs le couvercle de la toilette était cassé. De l'eau coulait sur la céramique blanche. Scott aperçut Stiles, couché au sol, inconscient. On pouvait voir un peu de sang couler de son front, probablement qu'il s'était assommé en trébuchant, pensait Scott. Le rideau de douche couvrait légèrement sa nudité.

McCall s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'Allison et Lydia sortirent de la chambre de bain, laissant à Stiles son intimité.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci reprenait tranquillement conscience quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'affairait à la sécher avec un drap de bain et qu'une autre personne soignait la plait qu'il avait au front.

Soudainement, quelque chose se brisa en Stiles.

Premièrement, il se mit à se débattre comme un petit diable dans les bras de Scott et d'Isaac qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider.

-« Siles, mec, arrête ce n'est que nous. Tu es tombé e nous t'avons trouvé sans connaissance dans la salle de bain.» Tenta de rassurer Isaac alors que Scott retenait son ami de peur qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique.

-« Lâchez-moi!» Hurla Stiles, essouffler par l'effort qu'il mettait à se débattre.

Scott et Isaac se regardèrent, incompréhensif face à la situation. Ils décidèrent de le lâcher quand ils comprirent que leur ami ne céderait pas.

En le relâchant, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la tête entre ses bras.

-« Partez, je veux être seul.» Murmura alors le jeune aveugle en sanglotant.

-« Mec, je ne peux pas partir. Tu es blessé et j'ai promis à ton père que je ne te laisserais pas seul.»Répondit Scott en pressant l'épaule dénudée de son ami avec sa main.

Mais ce dernier se fâcha et repoussa le loup brun.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et on voyait les iris normalement noisette devenus blanchâtres et égratignés, le blanc des yeux de Stiles devenu rouge sang. Depuis l'affrontement, Stiles n'avait pas fait voir ses yeux à personne, il tenait ses paupières closes en tout temps.

-« ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!

Cria le fils du shérif.

Le cœur de Scott manqua un battement face à la colère soudaine de son ami d'enfance, il ressentait toute la peine et la colère que ce dernier pouvait ressentir. Le laisser seul n'allait pas arranger la situation.

Le coup partit tout seul. Stiles sentit sa joue chauffer, Isaac regardait l'autre bêta, la main dans les airs, le regard sombre.

-« Je comprends ta colère Stiles. Je comprends que tu souffres et que tu ne te sentes pas compris. Je comprends que tu veuilles être seul. Mais t'éloigner de nous et te renfermer dans une carapace de solitude ne t'aidera en rien et ne te ramènera pas ta vue. Souviens-toi quand j'ai été mordu, tu as été là dans mes moments les plus sombres. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas seul et c'est à nous de te soutenir et de mettre de la lumière dans tes ténèbres.»

Les yeux de Stiles étaient encore ouverts et sans le vouloir, il fixait Scott, la bouche ouverte.

-« Je suis ton meilleur ami Stiles, et ce depuis toujours, tu dois avoir confiance en moi et me laisser t'aider.»

Cela prit quelque seconde, mais finalement, Stiles ferma la bouche et les yeux et tendit la main en face de lui pour que Scott puisse l'aider à se relever.

-«Merci mec, j'avais besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place.» Murmura le garçon à la peau parsemée de grains de beauté tout en resserrant ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm blue

Chapitre 5

I'm blue

**Note de l'auteure : je suis terriblement désolé du retard que je prend à écrire cette histoire, mais j'ai des blancs horribles! Qui plus est, je travaille beaucoup depuis quelque semaines et quand j'arrive chez moi je suis fatiguée, hors, mes journées de congés sont toujours très chargées aussi. Donc malheureusement, je ne peux plus prédire à l'avance les dates de sortie de mes nouveaux chapitres, j'en suis désolé.**

Après avoir rendue une visite anonyme à Stiles à l'hôpital, Derek s'était rendu chez lui à toute vitesse dans son nouveau véhicule. Celui-ci se s'était senti si honteux d'avoir quitté l'établissement en laissant le jeune homme en panique. Lorsqu'il fut entré dans le loft, il s'était assit sur son lit, avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains, totalement dépassé par la situation.

Pourquoi n'arrivait t'il pas à faire face à ce qui s'était passé, faire face à Stiles.

Voir le jeune homme qui avait été jadis si confident, presque arrogant, grande gueule,être si dépourvu de toute son essence, l'avait déchiré. Comme si on l'avait lui-même vidé de son énergie.

Il n'avait pas été en mesure de soutenir le regard vide et blanc de Stiles quand ce dernier, sans le savoir, l'avait regardé droit dans le yeux en cherchant à savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Derek s'était endormi sous le poids de toute ses réflexions avec un tourbillon de remords dans l'estomac et la tête chargé de reproche.

Le lendemain de cette soirée , Derek s'était réveillé de bonne heure comme à son habitude, il avait parcouru le bois entourant la demeure Hale en courant avec sa sœur, afin de reprendre le temps perdu avec Cora, mais ses idées déviaient inévitablement vers Stiles. Néanmoins, Cora avait passé la majorité du trajet à reprocher à son frère aîné de l'avoir réveillé aussi tôt le matin.

De retour au loft qu'il partageait avec Cora, Isaac et Peter, il passa à la salle de bain se rafraîchir sous les jets de la douche.

Derek laissa les jets d'eau brûlants li fouetter le dos et lui dénouer les muscles si tendus, ça lui prodiguait un bien fou en plus de lui permettre de faire la mise au point sur certains sujets qui s'étaient incrustés dans ses pensées.

-« Si seulement Stiles pouvait être un loup-garou, il n'aurait pas besoin de sa vue pour se défendre.»

La réflexion de Derek le frappa de plein fouet puis il eu une idée.

Il termina de se laver en quantième vitesse, se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre son oncle qui se trouvait dans l'unique pièce du bas.

Le jeune Hale arriva en face de son oncle qui lisait mais n'attendit pas que ce dernier daigne relevé le nez de la lecture pour lui poser une question.

-« Peter, est-ce que c'est vrai que lorsque nous perdons un de nos sens, les autres se développent pour combler le déficit?» Demanda le brun.

Le plus vieux des deux Hales fronça les sourcil mais ne daigna lever les yeux de son bouquin ce qui fit enrager Derek, qui n'était pas connu pour avoir le plus doux des tempéraments. Ce dernier donna une tape sur le livre que Peter tenait entre ses mains et il tomba quelque mètres plus loin.

-« J'espère que tu es content de toi, Derek. Grâce à toi, je reste dans l'attente à savoir si Thomas va réussir à sortir Alby du labyrinthe.» (**référence à The maze runner, le prochain film de Dylan O'brien)**

Derek roula les yeux et soupira de façon exagérée avant de reprendre :

-« Réponds à ma question.»

-«Question qui était...Pardon, je ne pas avoir porté attention à ce que tu me disais alors que tu m'as interrompus durant mon exercice intellectuel quotidien.» Fit Peter qui s'était levé pour récupérer le livre.

-« J'ai entendu dire que lorsque quelqu'un perdait un de ses sens, les autres se développaient pour pallier à celui manquant, est-ce vrai?»

-« Dans un sens, c'est vrai. Chez les loups-garous, la perte d'un sens amène les autres à « travailler» plus fort pour compenser la perte et survivre. » Confirma Peter qui s'était rassit sur le divan.

-« Mais?» Demanda Derek.

-« Mais rien n'est donné. Ceux et celles qui arrivent à ce stade se sont entraîné pour y arriver. Je sais à quoi tu penses Derek, et dans le cas de Stiles, il lui faut non seulement un entraînement intensif mais il lui faut aussi une source de motivation à vouloir y arriver.»

-« Je trouverai sinon ce seront mes dents dans sa gorge, sa source de motivation»

-« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à aider Stilinski?» Demanda Peter, soudainement intéressé.

Derek ne répondit pas à son oncle, il sortit du loft puis disparu au volant de son véhicule, laissant Peter, un petit sourire en coin naissant sur ses lèvres.

-« Ça devient très intéressant tout ça...» Fit mystérieusement l'oncle Hale en frottant son menton.7

-« Qu'est ce qui devient intéressant?» Demanda Cora qui venait de descendre, une serviette entourant ses cheveux. Mais Peter, garda ses réflexions pour lui même et retourna à la lecture de son roman.

**.-.-.**

Comme toute bonne chose à une fin, après quelque jours de repos pour être bien sûr que ses yeux ne lui faisaient plus souffrir le martyr, Stiles fut vite de retour sur les bancs d'école.

Bien que le Shérif désirait offrir l'opportunité à son fils de pouvoir se reposer encore quelque temps pour se remettre entièrement de « l'attaque de l'animal», Stiles lui avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de retrouver ses vieilles habitudes.

Bien sûr, les enseignants avaient été mit au courant pour «l'accident» et un plan adapté à la situation avait été dressé pour aider Stiles à compléter ses études sans que ses notes n'en soient affectées.

Le temps d'apprendre le braille avec Lydia et de savoir le lire, Scott l'aidait à étudier.

Évidemment, le fils du shérif n'avait pas tant besoin de lire un livre ou des notes pour obtenir les meilleurs note de classe, mais il laissait faire la belle blonde vénitienne lui apprendre car cela semblait lui faire plaisir.

La première journée avait été un calvaire pour le jeune hyperactif, il ne pouvait assister à un cour sans qu'au minimum un élève ne vienne le voir pour lui demandé ce qu'y s'était passé et lui offrir un : _Je suis désolé_

_Pourquoi m'offrir leurs excuses? C'est con. Ce n'est pas de leur faute à eux._

Pensait Stiles après que la 20 ème, ou la 25 ème personnes soit passé lui parler.

Même Danny, qui habituellement ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, était venu le voir et lui avait offert son soutient ainsi qu'un sourire à fossettes, que Stiles ne pu voir.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Scott l'aidait à se rendre à son prochain cour, une bande de fille s'était présentée devant eux, arrachant Stiles du bras de Scott pour l'entourer et s'accrocher à leur tour aux bras de l'aveugle.

-« Wow, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit?» Demanda une jolie brune.

-« Tu t'es fais attaqué par un puma?» Demanda son ami.

Stiles ne sut quoi dire d'autre que de bafouiller un peu devant les exploits que les filles lui accordait.

Celles-ci continuèrent à lui poser des questions sur l'attaque de l'animal inexistant qui l'avait blessé et Stiles continua à ne pas savoir quoi leur répondre alors qu'elles l'emmenait à son prochain local de classe, laissant Scott, étonné.

En moins d'une journée, Stiles Stilinski était devenu le sujet de conversation de la plupart des élèves et Scott se surpris à croire que Lydia Martin était derrière tout ça, car elle était la reine du _gossip. _Toutefois, il ne chercha pas à aller vérifier auprès de celle-ci.

Il haussa les épaules en regardant son meilleur ami se faire kidnapper, avant d'aller rejoindre Allison et Isaac.

Le reste de la journée se déroula un peu plus calmement, Scott revoyait Stiles durant les cours mais ce dernier était toujours entouré de gens et il ne voulait pas le dérangé :

_Cela ne va durer qu'un temps et après, un nouveau phénomène se fera connaître et Stiles deviendra aussi intéressant qu'avant._

Scott se détestait de penser de cette façon de son ami d'enfance, mais de le voir ainsi, être le centre de l'attention pour aucune bonne raison, ça le rendait malade.

Stiles ne le rendait pas malade, mais les autres à se coller à lui et à lui tourner autour comme s'il était une bête de foire ou encore pire, en le considérant avec de la pitié, c'est ce qui rendait le jeune loup-garou furieux.

Stiles avait toujours été terre à terre et s'il faisait preuve d'un ego démesuré c'était pour rire ou pour imiter Jackson. Dans un sens, McCall avait peur que toute l'attraction que Stiles produisait autour de sa personne lui donne la grosse tête et que cela ne lui fasse mal lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours, Stiles interpella Scott :

-« Il y a une pratique de Crosse après les cours, tu peux me guider jusqu'au terrain s'il-teuh-plait?» Demanda le garçon au cheveux courts qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire des yeux de chiens battu qui qui n'avait plus le même charme qu'autrefois, depuis l'accident.

Scott hocha des épaules une nouvelles fois et laissa son ami s'agripper à son bras avant de se rendre tout deux au terrain de sport.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la bitume, ils étaient en retard. Scott avait aidé son ami à enfiler son équipement de sport malgré les protestations de ce dernier, ce qui les avaient retardé considérablement.

Le coach arriva près d'eux et de sa façon si naturelle, de crier, il ordonna à Scott de prendre son bâton de crosse et d'aller sur le terrain avec les autres. Toutefois, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Stiles était resté planté là, il se racla la gorge et lui dit :

-« Peux-tu bien me dire, Stilinski, ce que tu fais sur le terrain?»

-« Je peux toujours réchauffer les bancs, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude.» Répondit Stiles avec l'ironie qui lui était familière.

-« Nan, je ne crois pas. J'ai besoin de joueurs opérationnels Stilinski, même pour être sur les bancs. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te garder dans l'équipe.» Continua le coach qui avait de la difficulté à regarder Stiles alors que celui-ci gardait les yeux fermés.

-« Vous ne comprenez pas Coach, j'ai besoin de rester dans l'équipe! Mon père était tellement fier de moi lorsque je lui ai appris que j'avais été pris, il y a deux ans. Je ne veux pas le décevoir.»

Le coach posa une main sur l'épaulette de Stiles et d'un ton qui se voulait navré mais paternelle, il lui répondit :

-« Il y à plein de clubs que tu pourrais t'inscrire.»

Le jeune Stilinski s'emporta légèrement devant la conversation qu'il avait avec le Coach. Sa situation le mettait de plus en plus en rogne et il avait la nette impression que tout ce qu'il avait pus bâttir ou acquérir au fil des années, s'écroulait (ironiquement) devant ses yeux.

-«**Ha oui? Comme lesquels? Le club de lecteurs de braille? Ha non j'ai mieux, le club de tague aveugle!?**»

Le coach Finstock n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la réplique acide de son élève que ce dernier avait déjà tourné les talons vers la direction qui, se voulait être l'entré du gymnase de l'école mais le pauvre se prit un mur de brique dans le visage et tomba sur le derrière.

L'équipe entière arrêta de s'entraîner et regarda dans la direction de Stiles.

Le rire de quelque membres de l'équipe s'éleva et fit résonner le terrain de Crosse.

-«** La ferme!**»Cria le Coach en direction de ses élèves.

Mais les rires continuaient de bon train. Scott regardait à l'entour de lui, ses camarades qui se moquait gratuitement de son meilleur ami d'enfance, il se sentait si impuissant devant tant de méchanceté.

Il couru en direction de son ami pour l'aider à se relevé.

-« **Ceux qui se moque devront courir 50 fois le tour du terrain!**» Continua Finstock en sifflant dans son sifflet accroché à son coup.

-«**GREENBERG, FAIS MOI 10 TOURS SUPPLÉMENTAIRES, SIMPLEMENT PARCE QUE TU EXISTE!**»

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Scott s'agenouilla près de Stiles voulant l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, il l'encouragea avec des mots qui se voulaient gentils :

-« Ne les écoutes pas mec, ce ne sont que des crétins.» Tenta Scott pour aider son ami à retrouver le moral.

-« Non, ils ont raison de rire. Je suis un handicapé, je suis pathétique.» Répondit Stiles en cachant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

L'hyper-actif se releva et Scott l'entraîna avec lui dans les vestiaire et le fit asseoir sur l'un des grands banc de bois de la pièce.

-« Tu es loin d'être pathétique, Stiles. Tu es un mec super génial. Tu es parmi les élèves les plus intelligents de cette école et plus encore!»

-« Et? Et puis après, il n'y a rien. J'étais nul en sport bien avant que cette garce d'Alpha me foute un coup de griffes dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles, vois comment Lydia me traite. Maintenant, les gens me traitent comme un phénomène de foire. Et ne crois pas que je ne ressent pas le regard bourré de pitié des autres. C'est lourd.»

-«Tu es mon meilleur ami? Tu es aussi l'ami d'Allison, Isaac et même de Lydia.»

-«Pour être franc Scott, tout ça ne sont pas des qualités qui me sont redevable. Oui, j'ai des amis et un père aimant. Mais mise à part tout ça, je n'ai rien je ne suis rien. Je suis le puceau hyperactif qui tombe sur les nerfs de tous le monde et qui se prend un mur à chaque fois qu'un certain Alpha se pointe le bout de son museau. J'aurais dû écouter mon père et rester à la maison quelque jours de plus, je ne suis pas près à affronté la réalité.»

Scott sentait que son ami était à bout de nerfs, près à craquer sous la pression à n'importe quel moment et alors qu'il allait prendre parole, on téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçus un message.

Le jeune à la peau bronzé, prit son téléphone et soupira grassement :

-« C'est Derek.» Fit-il.

-« En parlant du loup.» Répondit Stiles ironiquement.

Scott se concentra sur le message et le résuma à Stiles :

-« Il veut tous les membres de la meute chez lui ce soir pour un entraînement. Et il précise « tous le monde, sans exception».»


End file.
